Phoenix Claw
by Vaneera
Summary: Mago, Guerrero o Sabio. Un test te dirá a cual de las 3 alineaciones debes pertenecer para el ejército de Mobi-2. Los más debiles deben ser descartados y los más poderosos deben ser exterminados... ¿Que pasaría, si una joven, resulta dar positivo en las 3 alineaciones?
1. Prólogo

"Estimada casa de alineación ZAC 640 …

A todos los jóvenes de entre 15-20 años, se les solicita de forma obligatoria e inmediata que recurran a la sede Tfenis a evaluarse para corresponderl en un campo ideal según sus resultados. La oposición a esta evaluación será culpada con la muerte. Los posibles resultados obtenidos son los siguientes:

 **Mago** , para aquellos capaces en dominar las técnicas de la magia y poderes en cualquiera de sus aspectos. Suelen tener un gran talento en los ámbitos ERUDICIÓN y PSIQUICO. Los que den un porcentaje superior al 50% en estos 2 ámbitos serán entrenados para luchar con magia y destruir a los enemigos con poderosos hechizos.

 **Guerrero** , para aquellos con una habilidad poderosa al utilizar cualquier tipo de armas. Suelen tener un gran talento en los ámbitos FUERZA y VERSATILIDAD. Los que den un porcentaje superior al 50% en estos 2 ámbitos serán entrenados para portar armas y destruir a cualquier enemigo que se interponga en su camino.

 **Sabio** , para aquellos con tanto un poder mágico como talento extraordinario con las armas. Suelen tener un gran talento hibrido entre los Mago y Guerrero (Por ejemplo, 50% en los ámbitos ERUDICIÓN y VERSATILIDAD). Los que tengan esta característica se les asignara un rango alto en los ejércitos y serán capaces de dominar lo que ellos quieran más.

Se les espera formar parte de este gran ejército, para luchar por su pueblo y su lealtad a Mobi-2. A cambio de sus servicios durante 30 años, se les otorgará una gran suma de riquezas y una nave propia para navegar las afueras del planeta.

-Consejo de los 3 valerosos."

Si, a ella también la última parte de aquella carta le pareció pura propaganda, porque el uso de naves era exclusivo del gobierno, y no conoce a ningún excombatiente que le hayan dado una buena suma de dinero, o al menos que esté vivo. Por obligación, sin importar raza, sexo o capacidad mental/física debía servirle unos 30 años al servicio militar de Mobi-2. Aquella joven apenas había cumplido 17 años, y entró en el grupo de los casi 500.000 elegidos para el programa que se repite cada 5 años.

Ella tomó una mochila vieja, colocó un libro y un poco de comida, por si es que necesitaba. Quizás, sería la última vez que vea su hogar, aunque era exactamente igual a todas las casas que se encontraban en la calle ZAC. Lo único que quería, era escaparse de aquel sistema, pero se vio obligada a ir, ya que cerraron todas las calles para que los jóvenes sean dirigidos hacia la sede.

Tenía miedo. Ella sabía que iba a morir. O que el gobierno la considere muy débil para formar parte del grupo selecto, y la descarte en medio de la galaxia. O que quizás la usen como esclava finalmente. Ella, ni nadie, sabían lo que realmente ocurría ahí adentro. Solo sabían que era la sede para formarse en el ejército.

-Identifíquese, por favor, antes de proceder hacia el interior de Tfenis.- Fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó de un robot procedente de ese extraño lugar. Sentía como un nudo se hacía en su estómago.

-Miracle, Miracle ZAC-640.

-Detectando…- Hubo un intermedio silencioso, que duró como 3 segundos –Miracle Raccoon, edad; 17.4 años, por favor pase.

Se abrió una puerta corrediza, cubierta de metal y algún otro sólido de apariencia robótica. Tras pasar, ella observo un gran espacio, y también una fila llena de jóvenes como ella, llenos de miedo e incluso algunos muy descompuestos, a causa de los nervios. Ellos eran atendidos y apenas les daban medicamentos los regresaban a la fila. La cola parecía que terminaba en un vacío; una caída, que no se sabía a donde iba.

Al final, llegó su turno. El lobo-robot que estaba de guardia en ese momento, le dio un empujón poco cariñoso a la mapache, que la hizo caer de la plataforma, donde había una especie de túnel resbaladizo, que al final la condujo a una sala llena de gente desesperada. Parecía una cárcel, no un centro de formación militar.

Quizás, desde un principio, ella fue inútil.


	2. 1 Reclutamiento

Voy a cambiar el sistema de narración a primera persona (Protagonista), porque creo que lee mejor y uno mismo se puede poner en el papel del personaje.

-Fase de organización, por favor, no se muevan.-

Ni bien escuchamos esa frase, que provenía de un equipo de audio gigante ubicado casi a la altura del techo, una maquina gigante barredora nos dividió automáticamente con cierto cuidado. La máquina, juntó apenas a 15 mapaches. En realidad, esa raza no era tan común, y la mayoría de ellos eran parientes míos, cercanos y lejanos; apenas pude reconocer a 11 de ellos. Un brazo robótico apareció de la nada y a todos nos colocó una especie de calcomanía robótica de color blanco en el brazo izquierdo que indicaba nuestro nombre, edad y raza. También a los que portábamos alguna mochila, bolsa o algo similar, nos las arrancaban y se la llevaban. Parece que no quería que llevemos nuestras propias cosas. La verdad, tenía muchas ganas de seguir leyendo ese libro.

Cada fila que veía –cuya fila más imponente era la de lobos y erizos-, era dirigida hacia cámaras separadas. La sala donde nos terminaron llevando era pequeña; solo contenía 2 máquinas y un vidrio trasparente color celeste, donde estaban los analizadores que hacían las pruebas de sangre y ámbitos; todos ellos, excepto uno, eran robots. Aquel que no era robot, tenía una apariencia de reptil, por esas escamas azules a la vista y una cola oculta entre las telas del traje de científico. Probablemente era un cocodrilo, ya que también se le veía un hocico pronunciado.

-Bienvenidos al Sistema de Reclutamiento N°18 del Gobierno del Consejo de los 3 Valerosos.- Exclamó el supuesto cocodrilo, a través de los vidrios. Tenía una voz demasiado gruesa y grave, aunque probablemente se trataba de un programa que cambiaba la voz

–Seguramente, habrán leído la carta que nuestros miembros de élite le ha enviado a cada uno de ustedes, tras cumplir cierta edad y entrar en las fechas de reclutamiento. A continuación, entrarán en estas máquinas, donde por genética se les dará un resultado. Algunos pueden tener más suerte en ser un Mago, otro en un Guerrero, o quizás en ambos. Si sus resultados son demasiados bajos, serán descartados para el programa y pueden aceptar ser entrenados o ser devueltos a sus hogares. Si sus resultados son demasiados altos, serán encerrados para posteriores estudios a su ADN y probablemente reclutados en rangos altos.

Lo primero que pensé, fue que quizás pueda darles un positivo en Mago. Yo puedo convertir mis puños en garras de fuego, y canalizar algunos hechizos relacionados a ellos. También, pensé en Guerrero, ya que puedo utilizar las garras para luchar. O quizás sea demasiado fuerte y probablemente me hagan desaparecer, ya que su gobierno es súper clasificado y nunca se sabe que pueden hacer.

Entraron los 2 primeros mapaches a las máquinas. Pude reconocer a uno, que se llamaba Josh. Vivía a 5 calles de mí y era un primo mío. Según su "calcomanía", tenía 20.8 años; casi se salva del reclutamiento. El otro –O más bien, otra– no logré reconocerla, pero se llamaba Heather y apenas había cumplido los 16 años. La máquina los bañó en un líquido azul similar a la baba de un caracol y los dejó paralizados unos segundos. Luego el cocodrilo les dijo que debían esperar 3 horas para sus análisis, y que mientras se vayan a la siguiente sala. No pude ver cómo era, solo vi sus paredes metálicas.

Pasaron así cada uno, hasta que llegó mi turno. Las maquinas me ataron de las manos y me bañaron con ese líquido extraño. Posteriormente me dirigí finalmente a la sala misteriosa. Pues, tenía un apartado de comidas y otra parte con asientos y juegos de mesa a los cuales le faltaban muchas piezas. Había algunos de los mapaches que pasaron anteriormente y otros de razas diferentes. Éramos alrededor de 40 tipos en esa sala, que se nombraba "N°67".

Tomé una bolsa de galletas que estaba en una bandeja en la parte de comidas. Luego me fui a uno de los asientos, lo cual lo compartía con un erizo de pelaje verde y un cabello extremadamente raro, que parecía hecho con un programa de edición digital mediocre, pero real.

-Seguramente me incluirán como Guerrero, ni siquiera sé cómo usar la magia.- Me dijo en un tono emocionado, lo que demostraba que le encantaría luchar contra otros seres de cualquier universo.

-Yo creo que acabaré siendo Mago o Sabio- Le respondí. Era lo que yo creía.

-¡JÁ! Solo gente muy seleccionada puede ser Sabio, vas a tener que seguir soñando.-

Aproximadamente 3 horas después, la misma voz robótica de cuando hicimos fila nos ordenó regresar a las salas. Los 15 mapaches fuimos de nuevo, esperando nuestro resultado. Sentía un gran sentimiento de nervios, preguntándome que rol podría empeñar yo. Los demás también se veían nerviosos, y alguno que otro sudaba.

-Solicito que uno en uno, se dirijan a la sala que encontrarán en su derecha, entre las 2 máquinas.- Volvió a hablar el cocodrilo. De repente se abrió esa puerta oculta y entró el primero. No se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera un grito. Estuvo ahí como 1 minuto casi, y se volvió a abrir la puerta para que vaya el siguiente. Parecía que el rol que iba a cumplir cada uno era información clasificada.

Fueron pasando cada uno, así también pasaron Josh y Heather. Al final, llegó mi turno. Traspasé esa entrada, con un revoloteo en el estómago. Era una sala vacía con algunas luces y de forma ovalada. Se abrió una puerta, que estaba tapada por un vidrio. Ahí, salió aquel cocodrilo.

-Tú eres demasiado peligrosa.

Una compuerta se abrió y me succionó a su interior… ¿Qué diablos había sucedido ahí? ¿Qué es ser "demasiado peligrosa"? Y apenas recordé las palabras que había dicho ese aviso "…serán encerrados para posteriores estudios a su ADN…", lo que me di cuenta a donde estaba yendo; una especie de cárcel para ser rata de laboratorio.

Caí en una sala oscura, llena de compartimientos con rejas, y la mitad de esos compartimientos estaban ocupados por algunos de los que quizás éramos "peligrosos" para el gobierno. En mi compartimiento, había un lobo pequeño, que según ese aparato decía que apenas había cumplido los 15 años, y su nombre estaba escrito en símbolos raros. Creo que no era del mismo distrito. El claramente estaba aterrado.

6 compartimientos adelante estaba Heather, también bastante asustada e intentando golpear las jaulas con sus piernas. Gracias a eso recordé mis garras de fuego. Incineré los barrotes y pude hacer un agujero como para que yo pueda pasar, y también le di una mano al pequeño lobo, que se veía demasiado débil como para ser "peligroso". Él me dijo unas palabras en su idioma, que supongo que eran las gracias. Tras eso sonó una alarma, que aturdía mis oídos. No me quedé quieta y decidí ayudar a aquella mapache que estaba en el compartimiento, junto a otras jaulas más que estaban cercanas.

Eran de esperar, que aparecieran los guardias robots, y nos dispararon misiles en forma de láser. Uno de los que había ayudado a escapar era un águila, lo cual se alzó al vuelo y tomo a uno de los robots de la cabeza para empujó contra los demás que había. Éramos aproximadamente 7 fugitivos, que no sabíamos a donde ir ni que hacer. Intenté quemar la pared en búsqueda de puertas, mientras un zorro lanzaba bolas de magia –Que no sabía bien qué tipo de magia era- buscando el mismo objetivo.

Mientras llegaban otros guardias y el águila los distraía, conseguí encontrar una puerta, y la derretía mientras el mago me ayudaba a tirarla abajo. Tras eso acabamos con los guardias restantes y escapamos. Uno de los fugitivos, que no supe bien que raza era por la oscuridad, creo un muro de hielo que cubría la puerta, y era un obstáculo más para los próximos guardias que vayan a llegar.

¿Adónde podremos huir? ¿Qué haremos después? ¿Moriremos?


End file.
